bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Hiroshi
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = The Coven | previous affiliation = Ryū Order | profession = , Spy | position = 9th Seat | previous position = Dedicated | partner = Akira Shiba | previous partner = | base of operations = 9th Division barracks | relatives = Numerous: *Kenji Hiroshi (father) *Ino Hiroshi (mother) *Shinrei Hiroshi (half-brother) *Arisa Hiroshi (half-sister) *Kentaro Hiroshi (brother) *Akira Hiroshi (twin) *Kay Hiroshi (sister) | education = Yuengiri Academy | magic = Nigendō | spell = | story debut = Bleach: War of the Worlds | roleplay debut = Kenji gone Mad? }} Hotaru Hiroshi (ホタル浩, Hiroshi Hotaru), initially known strictly as Yoshiro Shiba before going public with his identity, is a time displaced world-travelling . He is the son of Kenji and Ino Hiroshi, twin to Akira, and the brother to Shinrei, Arisa, Kentaro and Kay. Hotaru currently sides with The Coven, whilst masquerading as the 9th Seat of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13. Hotaru served firstly under Captain Kazuya Kuchiki, followed thereafter by acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi, and finally Captain Sajin Komamura. He eventually went public with his true allegiance. In his own world Hotaru was a member of his father's Ryū Order, where he served as one of the "Dedicated" (専用, Senyō) during the First Spiritual War waged against Averian. He was one of the few to face his father's impostor and not be killed or incapacitated, and even saved his younger siblings from him. During the tumultuous events of The Collapse, Hotaru and Akira where inadvertently affected by the spell cast by their uncle Meian Shiba when the latter saved Yori Hisagi and Naoko Izuru, resulting in them being flung into an alternate world. Instead of remaining in the shadows Hotaru sought out distant relatives to the Shiba clan and quietly murdered them, allowing him to assume their identities. This was a course of action Akira strongly disagreed with, but reluctantly went along with, though it served to drive the first of many wedges between the twins. His singular goal is to return his brother and he home, and he has few qualms about laying another world to ruin to see his goal achieved; he has thus set his eyes on the and plans to use the Coven as a means to an end. Perhaps because they feel he cannot be fully trusted, Hotaru does not command much authority amongst The Coven; he is counted amongst the "Adept" (習熟仙 (アデプト), Tēma; Japanese for "Skilled Mage") of the organisation. For himself he has adopted Averian's role as a harbinger of chaos, which has also pitted himself against his younger twin. He has since adopted the self-styled moniker "Lord of Chaos" (卿の混迷, Kyou no Konmei) which, ironically, was the same name once used by his father's arch nemesis. Appearance As nearly identical twins Hotaru and Akira share the same basic appearance;Kenji gone Mad? Hotaru, however, is noted to be slightly rougher in his appearance, sporting long hair that falls freely to his back and rough stubble; in fact, it has been said that the two are similar enough that hair length was usually the easiest way to tell them apart.First Steps Into the Unknown. Hotaru is noted to have Ino's soft features yet the hard eyes of Kenji.Betrayal!? Like almost every member of the Ninth Division past and present, Hotaru wears a sleeveless kosode. Ever since travelling to an alternate world Hotaru has commonly used his Hollow mask as a disguise, which was something Kenji and Van came to suspect but could not prove.Blank period: The Jaws Close Personality Kenji described Hotaru and Akira as being as different as night and day in their core aspects. It has also been said that he tends to take more after Kenji than Ino -- it should come as no surprise that Kenji, especially in his youth, was bloodthirsty and violent. Unlike Akira, who idolised their father, Hotaru saw a role model in their father's fiercest rival: Van Satonaka. When Hotaru eventually fought Van's counterpart he remarked afterwards that it was typical of any counterpart of Van's to fight like a "bloody demon", and that he wasn't shocked by this development.Towards the Future: Finalisation As a child Hotaru proved to be mischievous and somewhat cruel; he frequently tormented his younger sister, often necessitating some manner of threat from his father for him to behave himself. His cruelness was reinforced in later life: not only did Hotaru murder innocents so that he and his brother could assume their identities, but he also showed delight at the prospect of sicking the modified Kensei on Captain Rose and Lieutenant Hisagi.Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? Despite his attitude and questionable actions, Hotaru nevertheless loves Akira. He placed himself in-front of his brother during the violent throes of The Collapse without hesitation, and would likely have died defending him had Meian not intervened.Before the beginning of the FC story, Hotaru was indeed dead in-story. Cataclysm began as a reference book detailing the numerous dead as a result of The Collapse that kicked off Bleach: Cataclysm. His devotion to his wider family was also shown when he fought against his father's impostor to save Akira, Kay and his mother. His actions later led the alternate Kenji to speculate that Hotaru's villainous actions came from love for his family. Hotaru's skill as a manipulator allowed him to convincingly fight for the Gotei 13 against the attacking Coven;Dawn of the Coven he even attended the impromptu gathering of the 9th Division to toast the memory of Captain Kuchiki,Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve despite the fact he had been feeding them information as a spy.Coven membership Hotaru managed to remain as a mole implanted within the Ninth Division for years, and actively spied on sensitive meetings.A New Chapter His manipulation was't perfect however. His father's counterpart, Van's counterpart, and Captain Hein Ueda all suspected Hotaru for one reason or another, and he was eventually found out. History Hotaru and Akira where born mere minutes apart during a lull in the First Spiritual War, with Hotaru as the elder twin. He would eventually become the brother to a sister who was named after Kei Yume. Synopsis :Main articles -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Pre-Collapse :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Impostor arc *Kenji gone Mad? *Betrayal!? Post-Collapse :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat The Coven War :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. Prologue *First Steps Into the Unknown *Dawn of the Coven (unseen) *Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve The entire 9th Division is noted to have attended Kei's bar to pay their final respects to Captain Kuchiki, who fell in battle against The Coven. *Towards the Future: Finalisation (as the mysterious Visored) Act I *A New Chapter *Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? Equipment Powers and Abilities : Hotaru possesses entry-level Captain-class reiatsu and is capable of performing . Of the three children who where seemingly attacked by Kenji, Hotaru was the sole one capable of defending himself. Despite his prowess Hotaru constantly holds himself back as a means of preserving his cover; he thus fights at the level expected of a mid-tier Seated Officer, and the alternate Kenji and Van where hesitant to put into words just how powerful they thought he was. As such Hotaru is masterful at controlling his output of reiatsu. He was capable of hiding from all but one of the assembled Captains during a meeting he eavesdropped upon. Enhanced Strength: Hotaru was fit to carry his sister in his arms whilst simultaneously having his twin flung over his shoulder. Hohō: Hotaru was capable of employing shunpo to float. He swiftly placed himself in-front of Akira as a human shield during the violent throes of The Collapse. Enhanced Speed: Even as a child Kenji noted that Hotaru and Akira zipped around the house like the wind. Zanjutsu Expertise: Hotaru's true skill lies in swordsmanship for he was one of the youngest to ever attain the Bankai state. Even whilst holding back he was fit to clash with the alternate Van, and Van and Kenji correctly assumed that he was much stronger than he let on. He also trained somewhat under Sajin Komamura when he took Captaincy of the 9th Division, which served to heighten his abilities even further.Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)#Recruitment Kidō: Despite having little interest -- even in light of his affiliation with The Coven -- Hotaru is somewhat skilled in the use of Kidō; namely the style invented by his father and Van Satonaka which, due to its origins being rooted in another world, gives him something of a surprise element.Nigendō intro Despite his general disinterest Hotaru nevertheless improved his abilities considerably under the Captaincy of Kazuya Kuchiki; the man advocated the study of Kidō amongst the members of the 9th Division, and Hotaru studied under him to at least some degree before his death.Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)#Recruitment In the years following the Kidō Corps Revolt Hotaru's skills in using Kidō for matters involving stealth had improved considerably; he was capable of sitting in on Captain meetings, with only one Captain present noting his presence. Zanpakutō Tsukigami (月神, Moon God). Hotaru tends to keep his Zanpakutō in a state of release. As such the sealed form of Tsukigami is unknown. *' :' Tsukigami is released with the command "Light the Way". When released his katana shrinks into a small combat knife similar in size and shape to 's Tachizake, and possesses a long chain attached to the base which is commonly coiled around Hotaru's arm and loosed for battle. Hotaru has the tendency to keep his Shikai active constantly; he has maintained its released form so long many have not seen his Zanpakutō's sealed state. :Shikai Special Ability: Hotaru's Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type; specifically an Illusion-type, which allows him to alter an opponent(s) perception of events to a currently unspecified level. These illusions are incredibly detailed and realistic; to the point Hotaru can have illusory phantoms pretend to be him. The length of chain allows him to use Tsukigami for complex actions; manipulation of this chain allows for long-range attacks, entanglement of a foes weaponry or limbs, physical attacks, and even self-defence. :*'Clones:' Hotaru is capable of creating illusory clones of himself. These clones can serve basic reconnaissance duties or swarm tactics, and can be hidden away through use of Kidō. Combat applications aside, Hotaru often uses his clones to give himself an alibi. He did so on the night where Van fought the real Hotaru in the ; his clone was noted to be real enough to fool even Akira, whom the clone was seen drinking with in Kei Yume's bar. *' :' Not yet revealed. As far as his comrades are concerned Hotaru has not achieved Bankai. As he also hails from another world the records formerly held by , who had detailed notes compiled of all Shinigami capable of performing Bankai, has nothing on record regarding Hotaru's abilities. Hollowfication Hotaru and Akira underwent voluntary ; who carried out the procedure, and whether or not Kenji knew, is currently unknown. The Gotei 13 at large are currently unaware of his Hollowfied state, though both alternate Kenji and alternate Van are convinced that the mysterious Visored fought by Van is Hotaru. *'Hollow mask:' Hotaru's Hollow mask is a simple white covering with a lightning bolt running through the right eye, with a scratched appearance and a slight red-lined opening around his mouth. His eyes are obscured by a thin sheen. Hotaru dons the mask when meeting with members of The Coven as a means of safe-guarding his identity should he be seen during these illicit meetings. The mask he dons is physically identical to that donned by Akira, though Hotaru's appears scratched. :*'Power Augmentation:' The original intent behind Hollowfication was to bring about an enhanced being whose power alone was greater than either a Shinigami or Hollow would be capable of reaching on their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 9-11 With his mask donned Hotaru experiences heightened ceilings of power, whilst expressing a unique duel-type spiritual signature not unlike that of an .Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 4-5 ::*'Enhanced Durability:' Hotaru suffered what was described as a mess of wounds during a brief altercation with Van Satonaka, and managed to flee with little issue. He did admit that he was glad that he was off-duty however. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Whilst Hotaru is based somewhat on Indra Ōtsutsuki, Akira is based somewhat on Asura Ōtsutsuki. Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Coven